


Let 'Em Burn

by rawrimmapanda



Series: Set the World On Fire [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Awkward stripping, Blow Jobs, Buffalo Sabres, I Love You, M/M, Shopping, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: When they got back to his place, Rasmus suggested that Jake try those clothes on for him.“You saw them already.” Jake turned and put his clothes in the drawer set aside for him.“Yeah, but I like your ass in those jeans.” The Finn started to smirk, like he knew what was about to happen.





	Let 'Em Burn

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Arsonist's Lullabye that takes place a year later. This can easily be read as a standalone. 
> 
> Soulbonds occur upon first touch and brand a tattoo into the skin. Anything in italics is said through the soulbond.

“I swear to god if I have to hear Blank Space in our head again, I’m going to smother you in your sleep. Where did you even learn the words to that shit?” 

Rasmus has had the song stuck in his head for the past two days and Jake has finally had enough of it. There was only a number of Taylor Swift songs he could handle and that number was a big fat zero. 

Rasmus leans into him on the couch and smiles up at Jake. 

“What do you suggest I think about then? I could go back to thinking about your ass if you want?”

Jake groaned. 

“If it gets you to stop the madness, sure.”

Jake looked around and realized that it made no sense that they lived in separate places. They had figured out for sure that the bond they had was romantic and over the past year they would just crash at each others place. Over the summer Jake had taken the god-awful long flight to Turku to visit for a few weeks. Rasmus had promised he’d come to Chicago to train, but it ended up not working out. 

A phone vibrating on the table shook Jake out of his thoughts. Both of them reached for their phones and it turns out it was Rasmus’ phone going off. 

“Jack wants to know if I can go shopping with him. He needs new clothes.” Jake frowned. It was honestly the first day off they’ve had since training camp started and he just wanted to spend it snuggling. 

“You don’t need my permission. I’ll text Sam and ask if he wants to chill while you two go.” Jake tried to push through feelings of happiness to try and reassure him. He could hear the faint buzzing noise again and Rasmus smiled wickedly. 

“You’re both coming with us. You need clothes too.” Jake went wide eyed, jumped up from the couch and stood with his arms on his hips in the middle of the living room. He started to pace around the room. 

“No way! My clothes are just fine. I’ll go and watch, but you’re not buying me clothes again!” 

Jake has had this argument with Rasmus a few times before. The last game they played in Montreal last year caused Rasmus to go stress shopping, and he sneakily bought clothes for him. Jake found out by going to his closet to find an outfit and Rasmus pulled the clothes out as a suggestion. They argued then about the differences in style. They’ll have that argument until they day they die. 

They argued back and forth until both of their phones buzzed. It was Jack making sure that both of them were coming shopping. Jake grabbed his sweatshirt and wallet and headed to the door. Rasmus was not far behind him, nudging him through their connection. 

ABBA? You go from Taylor Swift to ABBA? I thought you were Finnish and hated Swedes?

Jake was starting to think Rasmus was trying to rile him up. It was working. 

Good music is good music. 

Jake made a face of disgust towards him and got into the car. He climbed into the backseat next to Samson and Rasmus jumped into the front seat. As Jake and Sam chatted about how they wanted a day off, the two in the front schemed about what they could get for their soulmates. They got to the mall and Jake grabbed his water to bring with him inside. 

“You’re a millionaire yet you’re too cheap to buy a drink at a mall?”

Jake shrugged. He was raised learning to not waste things, money included. He buys the water by the case, so it makes sense to just drink one of those instead of buying more when he was out and about. 

“So what hellstore are we going to first?” Samson was clearly annoyed at the shopping trip and Jake could feel Jack tense up as they walk across the parking lot. Rasmus laughed and mentioned that they had a list of stores they wanted to hit up, starting with Nordstrom. 

Jake was a simple man. Jeans didn’t have to cost 150 dollars. He’d do the butt wiggle dance to get into a pair of 50 dollar jeans. They worked just fine and he knew this trip was about to cost him a few thousand dollars. 

“Yo Jack, did you ride the bike more than once?” Jake earned himself a dirty look and they walked over towards the mens section. 

After 3 hours of trying on clothes and feeling the waves of appreciation from Rasmus, Jake was glad to be done. Rasmus whipped out his credit card and Jake shot Sam a knowing look. Jack had just done the same thing for him and the bill was easily twice as much as what Rasmus just paid. Again, no one needs to pay that much for clothes. 

“When we go out tonight, you should wear those black jeans. I liked how your ass looked in them.”

Jake’s eyes widen and looked over at Rasmus as if to say “think of the kids” even though Sam and Jack were too busy bickering to notice. Rasmus winked at him and wrapped his arm around Jake’s waist and pulled him closer. He kissed him on the cheek and Jake felt himself blush. Even a year later, he wasn’t used to the attention. 

“Ewww. Not in front of us kids.” Jack was fake gagging at seeing that display of affection. 

“I’m literally two years older than you are. How are you our kids?!?” Jake scowled at Jack for making that comment. 

“One, you just gave me a mom look. Two, you provide us food. Three, Risto is pretty much the cool dad.” 

The Finn started to laugh and Jake just shook his head. He just muttered his hatred and they all headed through the mall. Jack and Sam split off because Jack wasn’t done torturing Sam. Rasmus called for an Uber and they went back to his place. 

When they got back to his place, Rasmus suggested that Jake try those clothes on for him. 

“You saw them already.” Jake turned and put his clothes in the drawer set aside for him. 

“Yeah, but I like your ass in those jeans.” The Finn started to smirk, like he knew what was about to happen. 

Jake jogged across the room and tackled him. He felt all the excitement radiating off Rasmus as he pinned him down. As he leaned down to kiss him, he felt Rasmus grind up into him. He smiled as Jake kissed him. 

“We have time if that’s what you’re hinting at” 

Sometimes having a soulbond link worked out. Jake could say something like that without getting embarrassed. 

 

As he climbed off Rasmus, he felt a solid whack on his ass. The only difference from a spank and this was that Rasmus grabbed on and didn’t let go right away. 

“Yep. That’s what you want then.”

Jake felt more waves of appreciation and decided to take advantage of it. He reached for his phone and saw his soulmate frown. He opened up Spotify and turned on some music. The bluetooth speakers kicked in and “Strip That Down” started to play. 

As he walked backwards towards the bedroom, he slowly started to lift his shirt up, doing a little shimmy. Rasmus sat up and licked his lips. Through the bond Jake could just feel “mine mine mine” and couldn’t be happier. He raised the shirt and started to take it off. His head got stuck for a second and he just started to giggle. 

“I’m not good at this.” Rasmus set waves of reassurance on top of the possessive vibes. 

He kept walking backwards, leaving his shirt on the floor. Rasmus started to follow him and started to undress as he walked. When they got into his bedroom, Jake pushed him on the bed and stepped back to slowly unbutton and unzip his jeans. He attempted to do this slowly, but he was too excited so he just dropped them to the ground. He looked at the bed and his soulmate had slithered out of his pants at some point. He climbed on the bed and straddled Rasmus. 

As he leaned down to kiss him deeper than before, he heard him mumble “god you’re so pretty” under his breath. He couldn’t help but blush at that. There was no one that had ever made him feel that way before. He slid his hands in Rasmus’ boxers and cupped his ass as they made out. Eventually he moved his hand to his dick, which was way past hard. He took his thumb and rubbed the head of Rasmus’ dick, smearing the pre-come. He withdrew his hand and licked his thumb before quickly sliding down the boxers and taking him in his mouth. He was still in practice and took him all the way in, a bit of spit dribbling out of his mouth as he worked up and down, running his tongue all the way up and down at the same time. He could hear Rasmus moaning and felt his skin explode like firecrackers. Having sex with his soulmate was the best experience and it never got old. He felt Rasmus brush his hair back and pulled on it slightly as he worked up and down. As he was about to come, he moved his hand from Jake’s hair and lightly touched the soulmark on his shoulder. He groaned and came in Jake’s mouth. 

Rasmus hauled Jake up and got his hand around him. He was pretty sure Jake wouldn’t take long to get off, and he was right. Within minutes, Jake was touching the stars on his side and coming all over the both of them. . 

“We should get cleaned up but I don’t want to move”

Jake was way too comfy on the bed, snuggled up to Rasmus but he knew he had to get a shower so they could go out that night. 

He felt Rasmus move out from under him and saw him move towards the bathroom. Within a minute he heard the shower turn on. That was his cue to get moving. As they were showering together, they kissed under the spray,but kept to their normal after-sex routine. Jake felt happy and proud to be with such an amazing soulmate. 

They stepped out of the shower and wrapped towels around themselves. As they went back into the room to get dressed, they stopped and kissed for a minute. As they pulled away, he could feel nothing but love through the bond. He looked up into Rasmus’ eyes.  
“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song by Nothing More.   
> [ tumblr ](https://scandella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
